The invention relates generally to outboard motors, and more particularly, to outboard motors including a driveshaft housing which, at the lower end, rotatably supports a propeller, and which, at the upper end, fixedly supports a four stroke internal combustion engine. As is well known, such engines include a cylinder head which, in part, defines a camcase containing a camshaft and a rocker arm support shaft.
In the past, removal of the camshaft or the rocker arm support shaft for inspection and/or replacement or for other reasons, was excessively expensive and involved substantial disassembly of the outboard motor.